Nights into Dreams (film)
'''Nights into Dreams 'is a 2018 3D computer-animated fantasy action film produced by JeremyWorks Studios, Walden Media and Paramount Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It based on the video game of the same name by Sega and Sonic Team. It was directed by Roger Allers from a screenplay by David H. Steinberg and Erica Rivinoja. The film follows two teenagers, Claris and Elliot, who enters the world of dreams owned by its keeper Nights. ''Nights into Dreams was released on July 20, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics and has grossed $146 million worldwide on a budget of $55 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Amy Poehler as Nights * Chloë Grace Moretz as Claris Sinclair * Zac Efron as Elliot Edwards * Jack Angel as Wizeman * Bill Hader as Reala Coming soon! Production In December 2009, it was confirmed that Universal Studios had made a deal with Sega to create an live-action film based on Sega Saturn game Nights into Dreams, but the project never went into production. In November 2015, it was reported that JeremyWorks and Sega are working on upcoming film and TV series based on the games, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Samba de Amigo, and Super Monkey Ball, and Nights into Dreams ''was one of them. ''Coming soon! Animation The CGI animation for most of the scenes from the movie was done in-house by Paramount Animation in Hollywood, California, JeremyWorks Studios, via Computer Animation Department JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, in Burbank, California, and Marza Animation Planet in Higashi-Shinagawa, Shinagawa, Tokyo and Burbank, California, while the hand-drawn animation for the 2D animation sequences was done overseas by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment) in Tokyo, Japan. Casting Coming soon! Music Main article: Nights into Dreams/Soundtrack In September 2017, it was announced that Mark Mancina would compose the score for the film. Release Nights into Dreams premiered on June 20, 2018 in Tokyo, and was released in the United States on July 20, 2018 by Paramount Pictures in 3D, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. Trailers The first trailer was released on September 22, 2017, and was shown on films such as The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Legend of Magic Sword, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco,'' Royce & Meredith, and the Power Gang Juliana and the Power Gang, and ''Ferdinand. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released on March 23, 2018, and was shown on films such as Sherlock Gnomes, Ready Player One, the Woods Save the Woods, Incredibles 2, and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Home media Nights into Dreams ''was released on Digital HD on October 9, 2018 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on October 23, 2018. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, ''Nights into Dreams ''opened on Friday, July 20, 2018, and is projected to gross $10 million from 2,219 theaters during its opening day. ''More coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently holds an approval rating of 73% based on 50 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Nights into Dreams ''takes both the younger demographic and the video game's fanbase on a colorfully wonderful ride that makes its seemingly outdated premise surprisingly work." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 64 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Possible sequel Roger Allers, the director of the film, confirmed in August 2018 that they might work on a sequel to the film based on the 2007 Wii game, ''Nights: Journey of Dreams. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film